


Новизна ощущений

by WTF Bakumatsu 2021 (fandom_Bakumatsu)



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Bakumatsu, Glove Kink, M/M, Romance, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021
Summary: Хиджиката представил себе, как рука Казамы в перчатке ложится ему на… Нет, эти мысли лучше приберечь для спальни.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshizou/Kazama Chikage
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Bakumatsu 2021: Тексты M-E





	Новизна ощущений

  


Хиджиката ждал у памятника, Казамы не было. Не похоже на него. Он так обрадовался, когда Хиджиката пригласил его на свидание, весь побелел, онемел, еле вымолвил: «да, хорошо» и убежал, даже не предложив скрестить клинки. Стояла осень, уже похолодало, но парочки неизменно выбирали памятник для встреч. Хиджиката тоже выбрал, это было не первое свидание в его жизни, но первое с демоном. Кстати, а вот и надоедливый демон. Казама стоял как столб посреди площади, надменно поглядывая по сторонам. Одет он был по погоде, на руках красовались лиловые перчатки из замши, превосходного качества. Перчатки сразу привлекли внимание Хиджикаты. Он представил себе, как рука Казамы в перчатке ложится ему на… Нет, эти мысли лучше приберечь для спальни. Он отошел от памятника, чтобы получше разглядеть перчатки, и Казама наконец его заметил: — А, вот и ты! Долго же пришлось тебя ждать! Хиджиката промолчал: он-то стоял на условленном месте, в отличие от Казамы. — Сначала сам назначаешь свидание. Потом прячешься! Давно я не учил тебя, как нужно себя вести! Хиджиката прервал его: — Гостиница? Чайный домик? И можно потише? Все смотрят. На самом деле никому не было до них никакого дела, да и Казама говорил негромко, но Хиджикате казалось, что на них все оглядываются. — Я снял дом, — шепотом сказал Казама. — Осторожность не помешает. С этим Хиджиката спорить не стал. Всю дорогу до дома он пялился на перчатки, а Казама не понимал, куда он смотрит, и злился. 

* * *

В спальне Казама хотел снять перчатки, но Хиджиката его остановил.

— Оставь так, это придаст новизны моим ощущениям.

— А о моих ощущениях кто будет думать? Я хочу прикасаться к тебе кожа к коже, а ты мало того что опоздал, так теперь еще и лишаешь меня того, ради чего я…

Хиджиката тут же его поцеловал, поцелуй вышел долгим и чувственным. Казама трогал лицо и волосы Хиджикаты руками в перчатках, это было необычно и странно: держать его в объятиях, но прикасаться к нему опосредованно.

— Сначала в перчатках, а потом снимешь, — пояснил Хиджиката, когда они закончили целоваться.

Казама, ошеломленный поцелуем и проявленной инициативой, послушно кивнул. У деревенских самураев свои причуды, какая в общем-то разница. Можно считать, что это эксперимент.

* * *

Жар ладони Казамы Хиджиката чувствовал и через перчатку. Пока Казама оглаживал его бедра и спину, это было терпимо. Но когда Казама перешел к груди, то и дело задевая соски, стало труднее сдерживаться. Чувственные, нежные прикосновения замши к голой коже оказались именно такими волнующими, как он себе и представлял.

Казаме вдруг резко развернул Хиджикату к себе спиной, рукой в перчатке обхватил вставший член. Хиджиката охнул. Он мог бы сейчас кончить, если бы отпустил себя, но то было бы несправедливым по отношению к Казаме.

Казама дрочил Хиджикате, а сам терся твердым членом о его ягодицы, обдавал шею горячим дыханием. Хиджиката подумал: сейчас. И сказал:

— Давай уже вставляй.

Казама немедленно остановился, стянул мокрые перчатки, отшвырнул их куда-то в угол и повалил Хиджикату на кровать. Теперь его прикосновения стали липкими от пота, но все так же будоражили кровь.

— Больше не мог терпеть, — оправдывался Казама, — в них жарко вообще-то. И…

— Но вставить-то ты можешь? — нетерпеливо перебил его Хиджиката. — Отложим оправдания на потом.

И они отложили на потом все.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.lensdump.com/i/Ii3VTx.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:550px"></a></div>`  
> 


End file.
